Laundry
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: "Aku mau baju bersih. Berikan bajumu sekarang." / dan Hibari Kyoya selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. D18, bondage. first time writing a smut, please be easy on me. review, please?


[• **laundry**. "Aku mau baju bersih. Berikan bajumu sekarang." / dan Hibari Kyoya selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.  
><strong>disclaimer<strong>: _KHR!_ © **Akira Amano** / **warnings**: yaoi, weapon foreplays, bondage, no plot, possible OOC. first time writing a smut, _please_ be easy on me.  
>• benda ini pwp sangat dan pairing-nya D18. terima kasih buat <strong>Awesome's my middle name<strong> yang memberi ide dan membolehkan idenya dipake. rada awkward dan semoga ga aneh. *ngasih kantong muntah buat persiapan* well, err, _enjoy_?]

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari tersial Hibari.<p>

Berjalan sambil menggumam kesal, Hibari akhirnya mencapai ruang kerjanya. Dibukanya kenop pintu dan segera masuk, hanya untuk melihat Dino duduk dengan tenang di kursi kerjanya, mata sibuk dengan sebuah buku di atas meja. Hibari mendengus dan bertanya dengan ketus, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dino, mengetahui Hibari berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, mengangkat wajah dari buku dan memandang Hibari. "Hai, Kyoya! Akhirnya kau datang – sudah dua jam aku menunggu sini!"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menunggu di sini, Haneuma," ketus Hibari, mengangkat tonfanya. "Pergi."

"_Whoa_, apa itu caramu mengatakan selamat datang padaku yang baru saja kembali dari Italia? Setidaknya katakan bahwa kau senang aku ada di Jepang sekarang, Kyoya! Dan – _hei_, bajumu kenapa?"

"Diam," Hibari malas menjawab, mengangkat tonfa hingga sejajar dengan bahunya, "atau kugigit kau sampai mati."

"Kyoya, aku bertanya," Dino menekuk wajah, memperhatikan seragam _Namichuu_ yang dipakai Hibari. Kotor oleh lumpur, dari ujung celana hingga ujung kerah baju. "Apa kau jatuh ke kubangan lumpur ketika berpatroli di sekolah tadi?" Bayangan Hibari yang jatuh ke kubangan lumpur di halaman belakang sekolah sungguh menggelikan. Aneh membayangkan prefek yang selalu keren itu mengotori bajunya sendiri di dalam kubangan lumpur.

"Kubilang diam," ulang Hibari, "atau kau mau kugigit sampai mati?"

Dino mendengus. "Coba saja kalau bisa, Kyoya," seringai Dino, mengambil cambuk dari dalam jaket berbulunya. Dino sudah mengekspektasikan serangan tonfa Hibari dalam beberapa detik, tapi ujung metalik itu tidak pernah menyentuh wajahnya. Hibari tidak menyerang. Sang prefek berdiri di depan lemari yang terbuka, mencari-cari sesuatu yang tidak Dino tahu.

"Kyoya," kata Dino kaget. "Kau tidak menyerangku?"

"Berisik. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu."

Dino terkekeh pada jawaban Hibari. Don Cavallone itu menyimpan cambuknya di dalam jaket kembali, menyimpannya untuk nanti. "Apa yang kau cari, Kyoya?" tanya Dino penasaran, berjalan mendekati muridnya itu.

Hibari tidak menjawab tapi tangannya masih meraba-raba tiap sudut lemari. Benda yang dia cari tidak ada. Hibari menghela napas. Dia melirik sang tutor yang berdiri di sebelahnya, masih bertanya-tanya benda apa yang dia cari di dalam lemari. "Haneuma," panggil Hibari dengan suara datar seperti biasa. "Aku mau baju bersih. Berikan bajumu sekarang."

Dino mengerjapkan mata sekali, "Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku. Aku mau baju bersih. Berikan bajumu sekarang atau kugigit kau sampai mati."

"Tapi… ini satu-satunya baju yang kubawa…" kata Dino, terdengar miris. "Kalau ini kuberikan pada Kyoya, nanti aku pakai baju apa?"

"Itu masalahmu," Hibari tidak peduli. "Aku mau baju bersih. Berikan bajumu – atau harus kuambil dengan paksa?" seringai terbentuk lagi di wajah sang prefek, tonfa kembali diangkat setinggi bahu. Dino bergidik sendiri, bersiap dengan cambuk di tangan.

Hibari melancarkan serangan pertama.

"_Whoa_, Kyoya, tunggu! Kalau kau mau berlatih sekarang, jangan di sini!" seru Dino, menghindari tonfa Hibari. "Kau tahu, ruanganmu sempit dan banyak perabotan dan dokumen-dokumen!"

"Aku tidak peduli," kata Hibari, acuh. "Aku hanya ingin baju bersih sekarang dan baju cadangan di lemari tidak ada. Berikan aku bajumu sekarang atau kugigit kau sampai mati."

Dino menahan tonfa Hibari dengan ujung cambuknya, berusaha tidak bergerak. "Paling tidak, jelaskan kenapa bajumu bisa penuh lumpur begitu!" seru Dino, seraya kakinya bergerak ke belakang Hibari, berusaha memblokir serangan dari belakang. Hibari tidak terlalu cepat, tapi dia bisa menghindari dari cambukan Dino. Keduanya berada di sisi ruangan yang saling berlawanan.

"Tanyakan pada klub bisbol," jawab Hibari dingin, terlalu enggan untuk sekadar menjelaskan. Hibari mengayunkan tonfanya kembali, nyaris mengenai dagu Dino jika don Cavallone tersebut tidak menghindar dengan _salto_. Dino melecutkan cambuknya, berusaha menanggalkan tonfa Hibari dari tangannya. Usaha yang gagal, memang, tapi paling tidak tangan Hibari memar karena cambuknya.

"Klub bisbol…?" tanya Dino, menggantung. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, Haneuma," Hibari mengernyitkan alis. "Sekarang berikan bajumu padaku atau kugigit kau sampai mati."

Dino segera menghindari begitu tonfa Hibari mendekat. Melecutkan cambuknya sekali, sekejap dia telah membuat dokumen-dokumen di meja Hibari jatuh berantakan ke lantai. Hibari memperhatikan dokumen-dokumen yang bergeletakan di lantai dengan aura menyeramkan di sekitar tubuhnya. Dokumen-dokumen yang sudah dia kerjakan dengan susah payah…

"Gyaaa! M-maaf Kyoya, _maaf_! Aku tadi menargetkan tubuhmu, benar deh! Aku nggak ada maksud buat ngancurin dokumen-dokumenmu!" seru Dino panik, menyadari aura menyeramkan di sekitar tubuh Hibari. Bahkan tutor seperti dia takut pada Hibari. "_Hontou ni gomennasai_, Kyoya!"

Tapi Hibari sama sekali tidak bisa bertoleransi. "Haneuma," desis Hibari, "kau tahu berapa banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen itu?"

"M-maaf, Kyoya!" seru Dino, dalam hati mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia begitu _useless_ tanpa subordinatnya? Dia berjalan untuk mendekati Hibari dan meminta maaf kepadanya dan berjanji akan membantunya mengerjakan ulang semua dokumen itu, bahkan kalau perlu memperpanjang kepulangannya ke Italia—ketika dia tersandung oleh kaki sendiri.

Dino terjerembap, hidung mancungnya mencium tanah. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyangka bahwa orang seceroboh Dino adalah seorang bos dari lima ribu lebih keluarga mafia di seluruh dunia.

Hibari memperhatikan Dino dan bersedekap. Kakinya menginjak tangan Dino yang menggenggam cambuk, cukup keras untuk membuat Dino meringis kesakitan. "Pertama kau masuk ke ruanganku tanpa izin, kedua kau menghancurkan pekerjaanku, dan ketiga kau melakukan kecerobohan seperti seorang herbivore," kata Hibari, menginjak kaki Dino lebih keras, masih dengan tonfa di tangannya. "Aku benci herbivore. Akan kugigit kau sampai mati."

* * *

><p>Sejenak kemudian, Hibari duduk di meja kerjanya dengan kaus dan celana Dino di tubuhnya. Sementara Dino sendiri duduk di sofa dengan sangat <em>awkward<em>, hanya mengenakan jaket dan _boxer_. Jelas seragam Hibari terlalu kecil untuknya dan Dino tidak punya pilihan kecuali menuruti permintaan Hibari. Hibari tidak suka dengan jaket Dino, jadi dia hanya memakai kaus dan celananya, yang terlihat sangat kebesaran.

"Errr, K-Kyoya…?" Dino memanggil Hibari pelan, mengintip dari balik dokumen di tangannya. Dia berusaha duduk dengan benar di atas sofa, melakukan seperti apa yang ia janjikan: membantu Hibari dengan dokumen-dokumennya. "Kau yakin kan tidak akan ada orang yang masuk?"

Hibari tidak menjawab. Mengenali Hibari, don Cavallone tersebut sudah tahu bahwa itu artinya tidak. Dino meletakkan dokumen yang selesai dia kerjakan di ujung meja dan bertanya lagi, "Kyoya…? Apa tidak apa-apa kau memakai bajuku? Maksudku, itu bukan seragam dan kau sedang berada di sekolah."

Hibari melirik jam tangannya dan mendengus. "Ini sudah selesai jam sekolah, Haneuma," jawab Hibari tanpa memperhatikan Dino.

"Tapi tetap saja…!" Dino menghela napas, memperhatikan boxer dan jaketnya dengan perasaan canggung. "Aku merasa aneh hanya memakai jaket dan boxer, Kyoya. Bagaimana jika kau kembali dulu ke rumah dan mengambil bajumu lalu berganti baju di rumahmu dan kembali lagi ke sekolah…? Aku mau memakai bajuku," Dino menunjuk baju yang dipakai Hibari. Sang prefek tidak merespon, apalagi mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen di mejanya.

"Kyo-ya…! Aku memanggilmu—paling tidak jawab aku! Aku mau memakai bajuku!"

Masih tidak ada respon. Hibari tetap menggoreskan pulpennya, menandatangani sebuah dokumen di atas meja.

Dino mengerang. Dia berjalan mendekati Hibari, ekstra hati-hati agar tidak tersandung kaki meja atau kakinya sendiri. "Kyoya~"

Hibari mengangkat alis, kesal. Hanya itu respon yang dia berikan.

Dino menyipitkan matanya. "Kyoya, _please_? Aku merasa _awkward_ hanya dengan jaket dan _boxer_… Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Romario datang? Dia bisa berpikir yang aneh-aneh! Bagaimana kalau Kusakabe datang? Reputasi baikmu bisa tercoreng, Kyoya! Kau mau itu terjadi…?"

"Reputasiku bisa lebih tercoreng jika Kusakabe masuk dan melihatku memakai seragam penuh lumpur," kata Hibari, akhirnya membalas ucapa Dino. "Aku sudah bilang, aku mau baju bersih. Sekarang diam atau kugigit kau sampai mati."

Dino menghela napas pendek. "Kyo—"

Sebuah stik metalik menempel di lehernya, menghentikan ucapannya. Tonfa Hibari. "Diam atau kugigit kau sampai mati, Haneuma. Aku sudah bilang aku mau baju bersih."

Dino menghela napas lagi dan membiarkan kalimat terakhir Hibari terngiang di telinganya. Dia hendak kembali ke sofa dan mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen Hibari saat dia menyadari keambiguan dalam ucapan terakhir Hibari.

_Aku sudah bilang aku mau baju bersih._

Tanpa sadar Dino menyeringai. Hibari tidak melihatnya, entah bagaimana caranya—mungkin karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan dokumennya?

Dino berjalan ke belakang kursi Hibari, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggiran meja sehingga kursi berada di antara dia dan Hibari. Sang prefek mengernyitkan alis tidak suka. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembali kerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu atau—"

"Kugigit sampai mati?" Dino melanjutkan kalimat Hibari, menyeringai di samping telinganya. "Lakukan, kalau kau bisa, Kyoya. Faktanya, kau tidak bakan bisa menggigit dengan benar."

"Apa-ap—"

"Kyoya, kau ingin baju bersih, kan?" Dino bertanya meski pun sudah tahu jawabannya, menjilat telinga Hibari pelan. "Aku bisa membuat bajuku juga kotor, kau tahu—sangat kotor sampai kau tidak mau memakainya."

* * *

><p>Saat Dino bilang dia bisa membuat bajunya sangat kotor sampai Hibari tidak mau memakainya, sang prefek seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa ucapan Dino merujuk ke hal-hal ambigu yang seharusnya sudah ia tahu sejak dulu. Dia sudah kelas tiga SMP—dan pada masa sekarang, anak SMP yang seharusnya masih ingusan sudah mengerti hal-hal semacam itu.<p>

Jadi, ketika don Cavallone kesepuluh itu menciumnya di bibir, Hibari Kyoya seharusnya tidak kaget. Semuanya memang berawal dari ciuman, kan? Lalu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih—dan jelas Hibari Kyoya tidak mengekspektasikan hal itu. Yang dia inginkan hanya baju bersih, itu saja!

Dino memundurkan kepalanya, memutus koneksi antara bibir mereka berdua. Hibari menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya, mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen setelah semenit bertahan tanpa napas. "Kau—kugigit kau sampai mati, Hane—"

Dino mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dagu Hibari. Ada seringai di wajahnya. "Mau menggigitku sampai mati? Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Kyoya."

Hibari mengambil tonfanya, alisnya berkedut tidak suka. Sang prefek baru saja ingin mengucapkan kata-kata favoritnya—kugigit kau sampai mati—ketika Dino menciumnya lagi, di bibir sekali lagi. Hibari menjatuhkan tonfanya, membuat bunyi berisik yang cukup mengganggu. Dino menggenggam kedua tangan Hibari, menyatukannya di atas kepala sang prefek, dan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Hibari—saling menjilat lidah. Segaris saliva menghubungkan bibir mereka ketika mereka berpisah. Dino menyeringai dan Hibari bernapas dengan susah payah.

"Apa yang kau—"

Dino menyandarkan kepala di bahu sang prefek, sengaja meniupkan napasnya ke leher Hibari. "Kyoya," ujarnya pelan dan mencium leher Hibari. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hibari heran kenapa Dino tidak seceroboh biasanya padahal tidak ada surbodinatnya di sini. Tapi Hibari tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu; apa yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya adalah bagaimana caranya mengatupkan mulut agar tidak ada suara yang keluar, karena lidah Dino sudah mulai mengambil peran.

Hibari memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir sendiri. Genggaman Dino pada kedua tangannya sangat kuat, dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya—untuk sekadar memukul hidung don Cavallone itu atau mengambil tonfa dan menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Hibari benci didominasi, tapi tenaganya sendiri tiba-tiba menghilang. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengambil secara paksa dan membuangnya ke palung terdalam. Dino menggigit lehernya, sayangnya pada bagian yang kurang menyenangkan bagi Hibari, dan dengan sengaja meninggalkan tanda di sana. Milik Dino.

Hibari menahan napas. "A-apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan, Haneuma…? Turun dari kursiku sekarang dan kembali kerjakan dokumen itu atau kugigit kau sampai mati."

Dino menyeringai lebar. Dia sengaja mendorong tubuh Hibari, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh bersamaan dengan kursi yang terguling. Hibari mendesis pelan saat punggungnya menyentuh lantai dan Dino memerangkap tubuhnya di antara kedua kakinya, tanpa melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Dino terlihat sangat bukan karakternya sekarang—terutama dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Mari kita lihat bagaimana bisa kau menggigitku sampai mati dengan tonfa di dalam tubuhmu."

* * *

><p>Satu hal yang ada di pikiran Hibari sekarang adalah kata sadistik, kemudian nama Dino. Hibari selalu berpikir kata sadistik dan Dino Cavallone adalah dua hal yang sama sekali tidak cocok, tidak bisa menyatu seperti minyak dan air. Kata tersebut rasanya lebih cocok disandingkan dengan nama Reborn—baik dalam wujud bayi atau pun orang dewasa, dalam hal tutoring atau hal privasi macam seks. Tapi inilah kenyataannya sekarang: Dino Cavallone dan sadistik memang tidak cocok—tapi begitu disatukan, maka efeknya akan seperti minyak dan api. Terbakar.<p>

Rasanya sangat memalukan merasakan senjatanya sendiri berada di dalam tubuhnya sementara dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tonfa yang biasanya berada di bawah kuasanya kini mengontrol tubuhnya secara tidak langsung. Hibari berjanji setelah semua ini selesai, dia akan menggigit Dino sampai mati—tanpa ampun. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan diri sendiri dari posisi memalukan seperti ini dan melepaskan ikatan di tangan, dan di satu bagian yang privasi—yang seharusnya tidak pernah disentuh oleh orang selain dirinya.

"Kenapa, Kyoya? Tidak berteriak?" Dino menyeringai—dan inilah yang dimaksud dengan gabungan mengerikan antara Dino dan kata sadistik. Dia memasukkan tonfa Hibari lebih dalam ke dalam tubuh murid kesayangannya itu, mendengarkan erangan pelan keluar dari mulutnya dengan senang hati. Dino tahu rasanya pasti sangat tidak menyenangkan—pasti rasanya memalukan, dan menyakitkan. Dino mendorong stik metal itu lebih dalam, seperti sengaja membuat Hibari merasa dibelah dua. "Atau menahan teriakan?"

"Nnh… Kau—_herbivore_, kugigit kau sampai mati nanti… A-_ah_…"

Dino terkekeh, mendorong tonfanya lebih dalam. Kali ini lebih keras, dan tanpa sengaja Dino menghantam titik itu—titik yang sejenak membuat pandangan Hibari blur seperti foto yang diambil saat kameranya bergerak dan rasa sakitnya hilang untuk beberapa detik. "Nnh—ah…" Hibari mengernyit tidak nyaman. Perutnya seperti disesaki oleh ratusan kupu-kupu dan batangnya mengeras. Rasanya tidak lama lagi dia akan keluar, tapi terkutuklah tali yang mengikatnya. Dia akan menggigit siapapun yang menciptakan bondage sampai mati, serius.

Mengetahui tonfanya menyentuh titik yang pas, Dino menyeringai lagi dan mendorong tonfa tersebut ke tempat yang sama. Dia bisa melihat Hibari melengkungkan punggungnya dan memejamkan matanya, garis-garis kemerahan mewarnai pipinya. Dino juga bisa melihat dengan jelas darah yang mengucur perlahan dari bibirnya—Hibari menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan keras. Setidak ingin itukah Hibari bersuara…?

"Kyoya, bersuaralah," bisik sang tutor di telinga Hibari.

"_Like hell I would_," ketus Hibari di antara napasnya yang terengah-engah. Hibari tidak meminta Dino untuk berhenti—bukan karena dia mulai menikmatinya, justu sebaliknya. Hibari benci dengan posisi memalukan ini, andai tangannya tidak diikat maka dia akan mengeluarkan tonfa itu dari tubuhnya sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu. Memohon Dino agar berhenti sama saja mengaku dia tidak mampu melakukan hal itu sendiri—sama saja mengaku kalah. Seorang karnivora seperti Hibari tidak mengalah—karnivora adalah para pemangsa, pemakan daging, predator. Dan seorang predator tidak akan pernah kalah—karena itulah Hibari tidak meminta Dino berhenti, melainkan dia akan berusaha sendiri.

"Begitukah…? Jangan membuatku memaksa, Kyoya—aku tahu kau kesakitan," kata Dino. Hibari melirik Dino dari balik kerah bajunya—untuk beberapa alasan, Dino tidak membuka bajunya. Don Cavallone itu hanya membuka kancing dan menurunkan celananya, tanpa membukanya. Sekarang Hibari mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan mengotori baju. Hibari menahan napas ketika melihat Dino menyentuh tonfanya lagi, mendorongnya lebih masuk—membuatnya merasa seperti dibelah dua. Gigi-geliginya bergemeletuk dalam mulut, kedua gigi seri menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Darah mengucur dengan perlahan, tapi Hibari sudah bertekad: dia tidak akan bersuara. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang mengindikasikan bahwa dia telah kalah. Tidak, karena seorang karnivora tidak akan membiarkan seorang herbivore kabur begitu saja tanpa menggigitnya sampai mati.

Dino mendorong masuk tonfa itu, lebih keras—membiarkan Hibari mengeluarkan suara tertahan dan mencengkram tinjunya sendiri. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit dan Dino tidak akan berhenti sebelum sang prefek bersuara lebih keras.

* * *

><p>Dino menarik keluar tonfa itu setelah setengah jam dan menggantinya dengan bagian tubuhnya sendiri—menyebabkan Hibari yang tadinya sudah menghela napas lega kembali menahan jeritan kesakitannya. Tentu saja milik Dino jauh lebih kecil daripada tonfa itu sendiri, tapi dengan lubang Hibari yang memerah karena kesakitan dan tidak adanya pengalaman penetrasi sebelumnya, sakitnya sama saja. Hibari menahan sakit dari bagian depan dan belakangnya, menggenggam tinjunya sendiri dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.<p>

Dari belakang, Dino seperti sengaja membelah tubuhnya jadi dua dengan bendanya sendiri sementara dari depan, bendanya menegang tapi tidak diizinkan keluar. Posisinya sekarang menduduki pangkuan Dino dengan benda Dino menancap di dalam tubuhnya. Kedua tangan Dino menahan tubuhnya sendiri dari terjatuh—tapi tak lama kemudian, tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menahan pinggul Hibari dan tangan satunya menyentuh benda Hibari, mengocoknya seperti sedang membuat susu bayi. Entah kenapa pada saat-saat seperti ini, Dino sangat iri pada makhluk bernama gurita—yang memiliki delapan tentakel.

Dino mencium leher Hibari entah sudah berapa kali, sedikit menggeser letak baju yang menutupinya. Dia tidak melepaskan bajunya—alasannya jelas, Dino ingin membuktikan pada Hibari bahwa dia bisa membuat bajunya lebih kotor sampai Hibari tidak mau memakainya lagi. Daging tak bertulang dalam mulutnya bekerja, menjilat—untuk kemudian digantikan oleh giginya yang mulai menggigit, sialnya bagi Hibari, di tempat yang sensitif. Dino memperhatikan ekspresi Hibari yang benar-benar menghiburnya, sementara tangan kanannya masih aktif di bagian vital Hibari. Perlakuan yang tentu saja membuat Hibari benar-benar ingin keluar dan mendesah pelan, frustasi.

"Kau ingin keluar, Kyoya?"

"Nnh—berisik… Tidak… sama sekali…!"

"Oh, benarkah?" Dino memperhatikan wajah Hibari dan mempercepat temponya, baik yang di depan maupun belakang. Hibari melengkungkan punggungnya, genggaman pada tinjunya mengeras dan kuku-kukunya tertanam pada telapak tangan, menoreh segaris darah dari luka yang tercipta. Sang prefek memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan sensasi aneh yang berkumpul di perutnya dan hasratnya untuk mendesah—karena dia tidak menikmatinya. Sama sekali. Tidak.

"Kau harus belajar lebih jujur, Kyoya. Katakan apa yang kau mau dan aku akan membantumu," kata Dino seraya tangannya mengencangkan ikatan pada benda Hibari. Sang prefek menarik satu napas yang tercekat. "A-ah! K-kau—dasar herbivore… Ah!"

"Katakan apa yang kau mau, Kyoya—bukankah itu mudah? Hanya membiarkanku mendengar apa yang kau mau dan kau akan bebas, dari dua tali yang mengikat tangan dan ini," Dino mempercepat temponya, sekali lagi membuat punggung Hibari melengkung dan napasnya tersendat-sendat. Wajah Hibari benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus, sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar—mencoba menarik napas dan menahan desahan pada saat yang bersamaan, dengan segaris saliva yang terjatuh melewati dagunya. Satu pemandangan paling delirious yang pernah Dino lihat.

"A-ah—s-stop! Aku ingin kau berhenti, Haneuma! Stop!"

Dan Dino benar-benar berhenti.

* * *

><p>Ketika akhirnya ikatan pada tangan dan bendanya dilepaskan, Hibari Kyoya pikir semuanya sudah berakhir sampai di sini. Tapi ternyata Dino punya rencana lain.<p>

"A-ah…!" Hibari menjerit pelan ketika akhirnya perasaan aneh yang menumpuk di perutnya hilang. Dia lega ketika cairan yang sudah lama ia tahan akhirnya keluar dengan bebas seperti gunung berapi yang memuntahkan lava, mengotori baju yang dipakainya dengan noda keputihan. Dino membiarkan Hibari mengeluarkan semua yang ia tahan, dan mengeluarkan bendanya dari dalam tubuh Hibari; membiarkan sang prefek mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Memperhatikan Hibari seperti itu nyaris membuat Dino lepas kendali, tapi dia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya menahan nafsu untuk mendudukkan tubuh Hibari di pangkuannya lagi dan menusuk bendanya ke dalam tubuhnya, seperti tadi.

Hibari membiarkan Dino membaringkannya di sofa dengan lembut. Dia tidak punya tenaga untuk meninju hidung mancungnya sampai bengkok, meski pun niatannya muncul di dalam otak beberapa kali. Dia mengatur napas selama beberapa menit, merasa sangat lelah. Yang di butuhkan sekarang adalah sebuah tidur—tapi ketika Dino merangkak mendekatinya dengan boxer yang melorot, Hibari tahu pemuda pirang itu memiliki rencana lain. Hibari melihat ke arah lain, berharap apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang sama sekali tidak benar dan tidak akan terjadi. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana malunya dia jika Dino benar-benar melakukan hal yang ia pikirkan.

Tapi ternyata terlalu banyak bersugesti itu tidak baik. Dino merangkak naik ke sofa dan menindih dadanya, membiarkan bendanya yang menegang berada tepat di depan wajah Hibari. "Jilat," kata Dino dengan nada memerintah.

* * *

><p>Dino tahu Hibari tidak akan melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan dengan cuma-cuma. Don Cavallone itu tahu dia harus melakukannya dengan sedikit paksaan. Dia menarik helai rambut hitam milik sang prefek, mendorong kepalanya dan memasukkan bendanya ke dalam mulut sang prefek. Hibari tersedak dan mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya—tapi apapun yang dia lakukan berakibat buruk karena dengan bergerak, jambakan Dino semakin keras dan menyakitkan kepalanya. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya menerima, membiarkan lidahnya menyentuh seluruh permukaan benda Dino, membasahinya dengan saliva, mengulumnya seperti sedang memakan lolipop.<p>

Dino melakukan ini dengan alasan keadilan. Tidak adil kan jika hanya Hibari yang merasakan bagaimana mengeluarkan seluruh cairan yang dia tahan? Dia juga mau—apalagi karena dia yang memulai. Ketika Hibari merasakan benda Dino mengeras di dalam rongga mulutnya, sang prefek tahu itulah saat bagi Dino untuk mencapai klimaks—dan juga saat baginya untuk menelan kecuali ingin tersedak.

Tapi cairan itu tidak datang. Tepat sebelum Dino melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan di dalam mulut Hibari, don Cavallone itu menarik bendanya keluar—mengeluarkan cairan keputihan dari dalam bendanya di luar, dengan sengaja mengotori bajunya yang dipakai Hibari. Bagaimana pun juga, ini memang tujuannya. Dia akan membuat baju Hibari jauh lebih kotor sampai Hibari tidak ingin memakainya lagi. Sang don nyengir, membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan dilakukan Hibari. Dia mengintip sang prefek yang masih berbaring di bawahnya—kemudian tertawa kecil ketika melihat kedua kelopak matanya menutup iris obsidiannya. Tidur dengan damai—kelelahan. Ternyata, Hibari memang masih anak kecil yang sedang tumbuh dewasa. Jika dia tidak tertidur, tentu saja Hibari akan segera menghajar Dino dengan tonfanya, atau dengan tangan kosong. Tapi tenaganya hilang dan dia kelelahan—dan rasanya Dino memaklumi itu. Dia mencium hidungnya dan tersenyum, baru menyadari betapa inosennya wajah sang prefek dalam tidur.

Dino terkekeh, "Kau sepertinya butuh baju bersih lagi, Kyoya."

-**end**

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>note<strong>: akhirnya selesai juga…! XD /sighlega j-jadi gimana? anehkah? abalkah? se-semoga engga ;_; ini pertama kalinya saya nulis yaoi, jadi maaf kalo sangat canggung dan sama sekali tidak hot ;w; saya butuh asupan makanan asem lagi nih untuk membuat lemon(?) /opo oke, sekali lagi makasih bukan Awesome's my middle name yang udah berbaik hati memperbolehkan mimpinya yang epic dijadikan fic. terima kasih juga buat kalian yang udah mau baca. thanks for reading! merry Christmast and happy new year, every one! oh and also, happy D18 day! ;) I know it's way too late, but I want to celebrate it ;) review please? :3

-**yuka**eri


End file.
